halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryan-G272
, |birth = September 22 2538|death = June 24 2558 (age 20)|gender = Male|height = *7ft 2in (with armor) *6ft 6in (without armor)|hair = Black|eyes = Blue|affiliation = * :* |rank = * (2552) * (2553-2558)|specialty = Scout|battles = * * *Battle of San Andreas|status = Deceased|class = , }}Ryan-G272, born Ryan Pollack, was a super soldier during the and Post War Era. He was conscripted into the after his training and was deployed without a team. In 2552, Ryan would become Shield Team's field scout and tracker. Early Years Ryan was born in , in late 2538. At the age of 5, Ryan was taken to the planet to be trained along with the other members of . Ryan excelled in physical challenges, but was sent to the infirmary sometimes due to rash actions and quick to judge obstacles. During argumentations, Ryan and the rest of the company were successfully augmented and began training with their new bodies. Ryan and other members of Gamma were later sent to Reach in order to field test new variants of the MARK V platform which were to be issued to the rest of the company. However, the three were completely unaware of the invasion of the planet until the Covenant struck New Alexandria and the trio were sent in. Human-Covenant War Fall of Reach When was glassed, a Covenant Corvette was deployed to the UNSC Lincoln Base to finish off the remaining UNSC personnel there. Ryan then led a squad consisting of Michael-G104 and Sally-G129 to the main gate to defend while the evacuation went under way. However, the gate was soon overwhelmed and the spartans fell back. Michael then gave his life to save Sally and Ryan who fled to the rear entrance as the facility went into smoke and flames. Once outside, Ryan and Sally were picked up by Shield Team who took them to an evac center. Though Sally left, Ryan stayed and joined Shield Team. The team then fended off against incoming Covenant to which Ryan saved Paul's life, but the team was forced to leave due to Janeiro's orders. Battle of Earth New Mombasa The six Spartans of Shield were deployed to intercept a Covenant cruiser during the second day of the Battle of Earth. Using booster frames, Samuel-B308 and James-A242 were able to distract the Covenant while the rest of Shield would infiltrate a hanger and make their way to the bridge. Once at the bridge, it was revealed that it was a trap and ships engine’s shut down causing the ship to crash into the savannah. Luckily, Shield got out, but their plan infiltrate New Mombasa was in ruin. Captain Janeiro of the ''UNSC Rio ''gained access to experimental high orbit drop pods. Using the drop pods, Shield Team infiltrated the city and successfully retook Uplift Nature Reserve. Once secured, Shield moved through the abandoned city towards the NMPD building and once there, set up a safe zone for civilian evac ops. After all civilians were evacuated, Shield Team was redeployed to South Africa. South Africa South Africa became a massive Covenant Staging Area and every city was crawling with such. Sent in with teams of , Shield infiltrated the country and went to work. Moving through the jungle, and meeting some Covenant resistance, Shield Team arrived at an AA station with twelve AA’s aiming at the sea and towards New Mombasa. After dealing with the AA’s and Covenant resistance, Shield Team made their way to the command center of the Covenant. Once recaptured, South Africa was liberated and Shield was redeployed off world to engage Insurrectionist activity. Post War Era After the war ended, Ryan was promoted to due to his small, but noticeable efforts during the war. He was then transfer over to the Army due to his joining of Shield Team and was placed under the command of Paul-A238. Battle of San Andreas The First 72 Hours The planet Vixel was placed under attack on June 18th 2558, and as a result Echo, Foxtrot, Lima, Mike, November, Oscar, Romeo, Whiskey, and Shield Teams were deployed. Shield Team was sent in low orbit drop pods by Captain Janeiro to secure town hall. The team was separated however when Paul-A238 and Sam-B308 went to destroy a Covenant Cruiser above their drop zone. Meanwhile, Kyle-A245, James-A242, Lopez-A232 and Ryan moved through the city fighting off massive Covenant resistance. After meeting up, Shield team defended the ONI communications building and escaped but a scarab emerged and shot at them, causing Paul-A238 to fall to his death. After finding his body, Shield captured the scarab and with Spartan teams Echo and Mike lead a massive assault to city hall. Once arriving at the hall, a Covenant Assault Carrier glassed the scarab and the hall, killing James-A242, and Sam-B308. Kyle-A245 ordered a full retreat, but only the survivors of Shield, Echo, and the remnants of Mike made it out with a few marines. The following day, Shield lead a small team to escape San Andreas to call for help. But in doing so, caused the deaths of Lopez and Ryan. Able to escaped, Kyle-A245 was then the last member of Shield Team. Psych-Interviews Personality Ryan was incredibly young when he was first deployed to defend Reach in 2552, and thus has been described as naive until the war was officially over in 2553. Ryan was also a tad cocky, but only around certain people and teammates with superiors always setting him out straight. Due to this, Ryan also had a strong respect for his higher ups and even some below him. Ryan was also very happy growing up for unknown reasons but was happy to be part of the spartans. Ryan was very loyal to his teammates and the UNSC alike due to again, unknown reasons. Ryan was also very playful and enjoyed games and other odd things for a spartan to enjoy. Ryan also saw some of his trainers as idols and heroes, even without Mendez and Kurt. Physical Appearance Ryan was described as a true spartan, with several scars along the back and short brown hair with pensive blue eyes. He was known for his few specs of gray along his scalp. Ryan would also wearing a ring on his right hand after Reach fell for yet again unknown reasons. Ryan was also one of the tallest members of Shield Team standing just above 7 feet. Unlike some other spartans, Ryan was not strong and was normally described as the weakest physically. This is mostly due to his body's rejection of the argumentations and his need for physical therapy. Ryan however, possessed great stamina and durability in battle, being able to hold a position or run miles with a sweat or breaking down. Like many spartans, Ryan has wore different sets of armor, however he has only wore upgraded versions of EVA armor during his deployment. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Brutes: 44 Jackals: 183 Grunts: 530 Elites: 1,022 Total Kills: 1,779 (2552-2558) Category:Gamma Company Category:Shield Team Category:BEN THE BESTverse